The present invention relates to a cable end connector, and more particularly to a cable end connector with a universal joint, which can be rotated through any desired angle so as to make a proper connection. The connector can be rotated and positioned in a desired angle so as not to block an adjacent connecting port thereby facilitating efficient usage of limited space. In addition, with the rotational feature of the connector, cables connected to the connecting ports will stay intact without damage thereby ensuring proper and stable signal transmission therethrough.
With an everlasting development of the computer technologies so as to meet the demanding requirements from the market as well as competition, peripheral equipments for computer has been expanded tremendously. In addition, with the network become more and more popular, interconnections between the portable computer (notebook), personal computer (desktop) and server become more and more complexity.
There are a plurality of peripheral equipments which can be used with the computers, namely printer, scanner, video monitor, external disk driver, keyboard, mouse, modem, card reader, digital camera, outer box, and hub. No mater of its dimension of those equipment, it has to be connected to the computer so as to perform its intended functions. As such, it becomes a challenge for providing an easy connection as well as power between the peripheral equipments and the computers.
In general, each connector has its own shape, for example, the USB has a rectangular interface, IEEE 1394 has a polygonal interface, PS2 features a round interface. The existing interfaces, i.e. connecting hub, for the peripheral equipments serve an adequate bridge between the computers and the peripheral equipments. The big function of the existing hub is to interconnect a plurality of computers and equipments simultaneously. As such, through the hub, those peripheral equipments can be easily connected to a host computer after each of the peripheral equipments are connected to the hub. Accordingly, the hub play a key role in interconnection between the computer and the peripheral equipments.
The main feature of the USB, IEEE 1994 and PS2 is that it includes five conductive wires in the cable. Two of the conductive wires are used for signal transmission, the other two conductive wires transmits power, namely 500 mA of 5V. The last conductive wire serves for ground. Accordingly, it can be readily appreciated that those three connectors can transmit both signals as well as power simultaneously. Accordingly, while the peripheral equipments are connected through the USB, IEEE 1394, and PS2, the equipments are also powered. As a result, the USB, IEEE 1394 and PS2 have become a standard connecting ports for desktop, notebook and HUB for its convenience.
However, the interfacing contour of USB, IEEE 1394 and PS2 has a certain orientation which ensures mating between two mated connectors and mismatch between different connectors. Accordingly, each of the USB, IEEE 1394 and PS2 has to be inserted along a certain direction. If the orientation of the connector is not suitably arranged, not only will it badly effect the insertion of adjacent connectors, but will also create a mess on its connected cable. Once the equipment is pushed against a wall, the connectors might be damaged. Accordingly, it is preferable to make those connector rotationally along an X and Y direction. The above mentioned problem can be easily solved.